Transient Receptor Potential A1(herein, “TRPA1”) is a non-selective cation channel related to pain sensation in humans. TRPA1 is found in sensory neurons and functions as a detector that helps link detection of noxious chemicals, tissue damage, and inflammation to pain. Activation of TRPA1 is believed to cause pain by inducing firing of nociceptive neurons and driving central sensitization in the spinal cord. TRPA1 stimulation can also increase firing of sensory neurons, leading to the release of pro-inflammatory neuropeptides such as NK-A, substance P and CGRP (which induce vasodilation and help recruit immune cells). A variety of endogenous reactive compounds produced during inflammation activate TRPA1 (including 4-hydroxynonenal released during liposome peroxidation; cyclopentane prostaglandins synthesized by COX enzymes; hydrogen peroxide produced by oxidative stress). Activation of TRPA1 also sensitizes TRPA1 to cold. Furthermore, a gain-of-function mutation in TRPA1 causes familial episodic pain syndrome; patients suffering from this condition have episodic pain that may be triggered by cold. Thus, TRPA1 is considered to play a role in pain related to nerve damage, cold allodynia, and inflammatory pain.
Compounds that inhibit the TRPA1 ion channel can be useful, for example, in treating conditions ameliorated, eliminated or prevented by inhibition of the TRPA1 ion channel. For example, pharmaceutical compositions that inhibit TRPA1 can be used to treat pain. Inhibition of TRPA1 (e.g., by genetic ablation and chemical antagonism) has been shown to result in reduced pain behavior in mice and rats. Knockout mice lacking functional TRPA1 have diminished nociceptive responses to TRPA1 activators (including AITC, formalin, acrolein, 4-hydroxynonenal) and, in addition, have greatly reduced thermal and mechanical hypersensitivity in response to the inflammatory mediator bradykinin (e.g., Kwan, K. Y. et al. Neuron 2006, 50, 277-289; Bautista, D. M. et al. Cell 2006, 124, 1269-1282). In animal pain models, down regulation of TRPA1 expression by gene specific antisenses prevented and reversed cold hyperalgesia induced by inflammation and nerve injury (See, e.g., Obata, K. et al., Journal of Clinical Investigation 2005, 115, 2393-2401; Jordt, S. E. et al., Nature 2004, 427, 260-265; Katsura, H. et al., Exploratory Neurology 2006, 200, 112-123). TRPA1 inhibitor compounds are effective in a variety of rodent pain models. TRPA1 inhibitors have been shown to reduce mechanical hypersensitivity and cold allodynia following inflammation induced by Complete Freund's Adjuvant (without altering normal cold sensation in naïve animals) and also to improve function in the rat mono-iodoacetate osteoarthritis model. Materazzi, S et al., European Journal of Physiology 2012, 463(4):561-9; Wei H et al., Anesthesiology 2012, 117(1):137-48; Koivisto, A et al., Pharmacol Res. 2012,65(1):149-58. TRPA1 inhibitor compounds have demonstrated reduced pain behavior in rodents injected with AITC (mustard oil), formalin, cinnamaldehyde, acrolein, and other TRPA1 activators. TRPA1 inhibitor compounds have also demonstrated efficacy in rodent models for postoperative pain, see, for example, Wei et al., Anesthesiology 2012, 117(1):137-48; chemotherapy induced peripheral neuropathy, see, for example, Trevisan, et al., Cancer Res. 2013 May 15;73(10):3120-31 Online Mar. 11, 2013; and painful diabetic neuropathy, see, for example, Koivisto et al., Pharmacol Res (2011).